


Broken

by DemonSquipster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Modern AU, Why Did I Write This?, don't take this seriously, inside jokes get out of hand, why is James Madison always sick in Hamilton fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: A crack fic based off of an inside joke that got out of hand. Modern AU JeffMads.





	Broken

Thomas Jefferson knocked on the door. It was opened by his friend, James Madison, who stood tall. He had always been taller than him. His face was red - not unusual. He had a grey sweater, and was bundled up in a large orange blanket. "Are you cold, honey?" Thomas chuckled at the sight. "I'm s- sure you can-" James was interrupted by a large sneeze. He groaned, and turned around. Thomas entered the house, shutting the door behind him. It was a nice house, one that Thomas would live in with James. If he wasn't currently living with Marquis de Lafayette, that is. Two stories and everything. James walked over to the worn brown couch, and lied down with a plop. Thomas sighed. "Too bad I have that debate with Alexander later. Otherwise I'd be here, taking care of you. He always ruins everything, honestly." Thomas rubbed James's leg, which was covered by the bright blanket that hurt his eyes. "You don't need to do that. Honestly, Thomas, I'm literally always fucking sick." James usually didn't curse, and it made Thomas surprised he did.

James also sounded like he had a stuffy nose, Thomas noted. "Watch your language. And take your medicine. You have it for a reason." Thomas reminded his friend. "I don't have to watch my language, this is my damn house. And I don't want to take the medicine. It tastes like dog crap." James hid under his blanket. Thomas smirked, and stole the blanket right off of James. James whined, and rolled onto the floor. "I'll take the blanket home, unless you go take your medicine." Thomas warned. "Won't your roommate have questions about the blanket?" James raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Not as many as you think. Besides, he's probably away playing matchmaker for Alexander and John." Thomas rolled his eyes. "And if he tries to play matchmaker for us?" James challenged. "You want to play this game? I can play this game too. I can play it all day." Thomas crossed his arms. James was silent a moment, before jumping up. "Give me the blanket!" He screeched, and Thomas yelped. The shorter man was out of the house faster than James could say "France".

Thomas ran to his apartment and quickly made it inside, before James arrived. He locked the door behind him, and only moments later, James started banging on the door. Thomas panted, and stumbled around. He tried to catch his breath, the hideous orange blanket slung carelessly over his shoulder. He waved to Laf. "With James again, were you, mon ami?" The French man chuckled. Thomas had his head resting on the blanket, absorbing its smell. He loved James's smell. "Where else would I be?" Thomas asked, sarcastically. "Arguing with Hamilton." Lafayette suggested. "Yes. I argue with him, and then I have to deal with having John, Eliza, Angelica, and Washington after me. Not what I'm into at the moment." Thomas laid down on the bed, curled up with the blanket.

James had always thought that maybe perhaps Thomas had been dropped on his head as a child. But that wouldn't have hurt him too much, his inflated ego would have protected him. His inflated ego, which later took shape as Thomas's hair. He froze in place, standing in the front of the door. "Thomas Jefferson, you get your butt out here right now and return my blanket!" The man yelled, banging on the door again. His throat hurt enough from being sick, this didn't help. He whined, and slumped to the ground. He curled up against the door, frowning to himself.

Thomas opened the door, and handed the blanket back to James. He apologized, and gave James a nice hug. James smiled, and hugged back before headed back towards his house. Thomas walked him back, and headed back to the apartment.

Later, Thomas entered his room. He changed into his pajamas, tossing his clothes aside in a careless way. He then laid himself down on the bed, pulling out his phone. 'How are you, Jamesy?' Thomas sent to his friend. James cringed to himself. He hated that nickname. 'You literally just saw me earlier, Thomas.' Thomas laid back. 'Statuses can change quickly.' Thomas smiled, pleased with how thoughtful he had sounded. 'Oh, how they can. The tables can turn, families can turn on each other. But that's just how life goes.' Thomas frowned. 'Hey, I sounded deep. Don't go and ruin my vibe.' He chuckled. 'I'll send you all the bad vibes if I must.' James rolled over in his large bed. Yes, he had friends. But yet he felt so alone, especially when Thomas was off with some girl. Especially when he had left for a semester, and was around all those French girls. Jealousy shot through him. Sometimes, James wondered if he was broken.


End file.
